Jealousy
by OutcastSociety4
Summary: Sawako's charm affects more than just Kazehaya, for she pulled a new stallion into the race. Before he knew it, Mahito Ita ,the new kid, started feeling a little fuzzy whenever he saw Sawako and Kazehaya together. How will this love triangle be resolved?
1. A New Start

**:Mahito Ita:**

**Kitahiro High School Class 1-D**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

Moving to a new school can be difficult. You leave behind all your friends and all the special bonds you have formed over the years.

Moving schools isn't difficult for me. My dad's job has forced him and me to move all over Japan, ALL THE TIME. After moving nearly year, I just learned to not make friends. Why start something that you and them will eventually forget about?

I prefered to be left alone, but I don't always get what I want. Girls would giggle and point, guys would try to talk to me about sports, and teachers would call on my at every waking moment. They all had no interest in my personality or thoughts, they just cared about my looks, strength, and smarts.

This is how I used to feel, until I moved in with my grandparents and started attending Kitahiro High School, and met 'her'.

**~Author's Note~**

**This takes place BEFORE KNT 2 so Kento and Kuronumi aren't major but I might incorporate them in some way. Sawako and Kazehaya are NOT together, but they do like each other. TIME TO STIR UP SOME JEALOUSY!**


	2. Second Glance

Bag in hand, I left my grandparents house thinking I was ready to face the all the new horrors I was introduced to, but I was wrong. In no way was I prepared for what I encountered.

After painstakingly making my way to Kitahiro High School, I found myself surrounded by a sea of students. I pushed myself through them, trying my best not to get noticed, but every now and then someone would try to say hello. Class 1-D was the only thing I was searching for, not friends.

I found the classroom after what seemed an eternity. I slide open the door, bracing myself for the trouble, but there was no trouble to be found. The room was empty except for one girl who was straightening papers on the teachers desk.

Her long dark hair swayed as she shifted to reach for the assignments, and as she turned around I caught a glimpse of her face. Her face seemed soft and delicate, like the petals of a white rose. Her almond eyes graced me without a second glance. She continued back to her seat not saying a word.

Other students start to file into the room, not acknowledging the girl, but instead me. A new face with new charm attracted them, but I wasn't interested. I pushed through the crowd and sat down two seats away from that girl, a seat with a perfect view.

**Yes I know these chapters are pretty short, but I intend to release one at least 4 times a week. I'm excited to get out the exposition and to the real story, so bear with me, it will be over soon. Let's see what happens when Kazehaya comes into play, shall we. Feel free to leave a suggestion or review!**


	3. Pang of Anger

As the other students started taking their seats, no one said anything to that girl. In fact, people avoided sitting by her. Everyone except some kid who seemed too happy and popular for his own good. He sat down right next to her and even tried to greet her. His group of followers backed away and dispersed, but the girl didn't answer. She had her head buried in her schoolwork as if trying not to be noticed, but the guy was persistent.

"Hey Kuronuma," he said as if talking to one of his buddies.

The girl hesitated but then finally mumbled, "He-ello Ka-zehaya."

A huge grin appeared on the boy Kazehaya's face, as if he was pleased to get a response. But this girl, Kuronuma, looked away like she was scared to show her face.

Oh believe me, I knew what just took place. I've been in enough relationships to see when someone has a crush, but those two didn't seem to make a very good match. The most popular kid and the least popular just isn't natural.

But on the other hand, it was my first day and I knew nothing about these people or their friendships. For all I knew, they could all be a gang of devil worshippers or a gaggle of closet otakus.

The one thing I did know was that every time I saw Kazehaya and Kuronuma together, I felt a little pang of anger go off inside me. The thing I didn't know was that I was experiencing jealousy.

**And so it begins… I hope to nourish this love triangle with tons of jealousy. Don't get me wrong though, I TOTALLY ship Shota and Sawako, but for the purpose of THIS fanfiction, there may have to be some sacrifice. I think I may do a longer chapter over the weekend.**


	4. Till Graduation

The door slide open and I watched as some weird looking idiot stomped behind the teachers desk. The other students were addressing him as "Pin". What kind of stupid name is that?

Pin scanned the room and his eyes stopped over me and he said," Ah, so we got a new one. Why don't you come and introduce yourself?"

The other kids turned their heads to watch as I made my way to the front of the room. Kuronuma didn't look up from her books and her eyes were behind a curtain of hair.

I started with my standard new school greeting, "Hello, my name is Mahito Ita. It is nice to meet you all."

Some kid in the back raises his hand. Pin told this "Chad" to ask his question. Chad asks why I moved here and then sits down, but for some reason the guys around him are trying to hold back laughs.

And of course I'm prepared for this question, but it is a little different than the other times I moved.

"My dad got a job overseas, so I moved in with my grandparents. I probably won't be at this school lo-" I stopped mid sentence, for this time was different. I was going to attend this school until I graduate. That's the whole reason I moved in with my grandparents…

The room was silent and I took that as my cue to sit down, but no one seemed to notice my slip up.

**I didn't end up doing a longer chapter, and I know this chapter is pretty crappy, but I was in a bit of a rush. Besides my creative juice tends to run out after about 250 words… I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews! ****\\(^.^)/**


	5. Hidden Gem

Classes seemed like they would last forever, for all I could was watch as Kazehaya tried to talk to Kuronuma. Every time I was called on, I gave the right answer, but she didn't seem to notice me, but no one noticed her either.

Lunch time rolled around and I pulled out the bento my grandmother had made for me. As I ate my leftover pork cutlets, I tried to think of what to say to her when I approach her. After all, I'm going to be here for a lot longer than I have been at other schools. But that can wait till there is no one around to see my approach.

I watch my classmates, figuring them out. After identifying their status, cliche, and personalities, I begin to group them. The populars, athletes, nerds, delinquents, and the invisibles, the categories can go on forever, but it doesn't really matter in the end. To me there are only idiots, non-idiots, and the rare, but common, semi-idiot.

Superficial things, like hair, makeup, outfits, might be defining characteristic of the cliches, but every once in a while there is a gem in the gravel. Sawako Kuronuma was one such gem.

A diamond lying in a scattered pile of transparent glass. When noticed, it shines brighter than the subpar glass that dulls in comparison to its star member.

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updating this. :(**

**My family is going through a difficult time right now, and this fanfic never crossed my mind.**

**Thank you to anyone to followed, favorited, or left a review, for it reminded me that there are people waiting for this. I don't know when I'll have time to write more, but I'll time to make it soon, and maybe a bit longer. Please enjoy!**

**~Outcast**


	6. Warm Glow

I wish I was a shy person, because then I could use that as an excuse as to why I always avoid talking to her. My life would be all but complete if I could just stare at her for the rest of eternity, but still there is a little fragment of my heart rallying the rest to make a move. The feelings I have when I see here can only be described in terms of shoujo manga. My heart will speed up when she floats into the room, and when she goes to speak with her lovely voice, it would skip a beat.

I can only hope that if I approach her, then these girly emotions might stop plaguing me. That being said, I don't want all of them to go. I want this warm glow to stay pulsing with my heart; the glow that burns when she is near or when I think about her beautiful smile.

* * *

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY! I've had these paragraphs for months and have been trying to write more, but I have a lot going on right now. Instead of adding more to this, I decided to just release this as it is, because who knows when I'll get time to do more. I you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know.**


	7. A Short Lived Spark

I haven't watched Kimi Ni Todoke in maybe 2 years, and though it may still be one of my all time favorites, I've lost interest in carrying on this fanfiction. I find it difficult to restrict myself to the world of whatever literature I base my stories on, and I much prefer writing my own original short stories and poetry. I know there are some people out there who are following this old story and are waiting for a new chapter, but I lost the spark I had for this fanfiction a long time ago. However much I want to write more for the which of you who patiently wait for more, I just can't, and if I did, it wouldn't have as much emotion put into it. If you love this story's idea, feel free to imagine or write what you want to happen, for I plan on writing in the future, but not about this. With this I put my little, short lived, spark of ideas to bed.

I know that in the past I mentioned family problems, and I hope this six letter word can help put a perspective on why I couldn't update for you guys. Cancer. My dad, who raised my brother and I single-handedly, had a relapse of the battle we thought was won ages ago, but apparently not, and that was something that took major priority of my silly fanfiction.

I've more than not escaped my anime phase, so I wouldn't expect any anime fanfiction from me anytime soon (but Supernatural on the other-hand ^.^.) I spend anytime that have I to write on my poetry and fledgling original story, but that isn't much time with my AP and honors classes. (UGH)

So say goodbye to Jealousy, I'm sorry to anyone who was really in love with this story, or to those of you who didn't like my writing style and felt it necessary to voice you opinion with your appalling grammar and disgustingly arrogant need for fanfiction.

If you ever want to read my poetry and eventually my short story, feel free to check it out on my Wattpad. :)

Props to anyone who recognized my Shakespeare reference hidden in here somewhere. :D

I don't want to leave the story where is was so here's a crappy little epilogue, because eventually Mahito was supposed to prevail. .-.

**Epilogue: **

Mahito flashed a smile to his reflection as he adjusted his tie. He had never been to a Western-style wedding before, yet alone his own, but he wanted to please his woman, and this is what she wanted. They'd been through everything at rehersal, but he was still nervous. It was time. The aisles were all a blur, and before he knew it, and he was face to face with the father of his beautiful bride. He offers a deep bow to the man, this bow much more meaningful than the ones from the practice before. The man bows in return, his eyes glossy with tears. He turns around to see a girl not with a curtain of black hair, but with a thin wedding veil trying to hide her precious face. He takes the final steps to lift the veil and reveal the face of the girl that he had fought for all those days back in high school, his jealously that fueled his one true love.


End file.
